Talk:Sprite
Rearrange Would any one object if I sub-headed the Nannasprite's section and rearranged the article to allow the inclusion of other sprites at a later time? It is a widely held theory that each kid will have one, and the four place holders for orbs support this. It'll be messy work but I'm willing to do it, just need to know it won't be immediately undone.--DukeLions 03:06, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't object to turning the Nannaquin's page into a The 'Kernelsprites' page, in a similar vein as the Homestuck Kids or Guardians articles, though it seems a little pre-emptive at this time. I don't doubt we'll need such a page at some point though.--Bunnyboi 03:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC) It might be simpler to turn the Kernelsprite page into the Nannasprite page and just make a new Kernelsprites page. I know its not needed right now, but its a near unavoidable issue. Just thinking ahead and trying to make the Wiki more friendly for small edits, for people who don't want to create a new page when needed but might want to put in some trivia now and then. So what do you think about me moving the page and creating a new Kernelsprites page?--DukeLions 03:57, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. I'd support that idea. However, a Kernelsprites page would likely compare and contrast different Kernelsprites. So far there's only one.--Bunnyboi 04:08, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I guess I'll wait then. But it feels good to have a game plan.--DukeLions 04:44, September 21, 2009 (UTC) That's true, but we have an even more pressing concern for now. gardenGnostic's revelation is going to give us a lot of information and articles to update.--Bunnyboi 04:46, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. That is going to one wild ride. Oh the anticipation!--DukeLions 13:47, September 21, 2009 (UTC) The "Rambunctious Crow ghost" seen on the monitor wasn't a Kernelsprite. Dave didn't get to using Sburb yet Homestuck has already shown a penchant for having characters work on separate timelines.--Bunnyboi 01:02, October 3, 2009 (UTC) yes, but pesterchum makes it possible to tell what point each character is Eldritch Princess The Eldritch Princess was modified before we even got to see what it originally looked like. Rose mauled it with her sewing skills. It was a princess, now it's an Eldritch princess, so those tentacles are NOT normal. Traits and Likenesses A lot of this bit seems either pointless, made up, or guesses. In particular, the 'chronic injury' bit, doesn't appear to be true as the Jasper/Princess sprite is unharmed from what we've seen. The tentacles are not an injury. I think it's just trying to see patterns where there are none. I would personally remove the chronic injury section, as well as any guesses on future sprites that aren't based on anything we've seen. But I didn't want to do it without seeing what other people thoughtAlienatedduck 14:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, I removed it, at any rate. The entire section was pointless, it made the article way longer than it needed to be, it forced readers to scroll past it in order to get to the actual content-- and it's just bad practice to drop a huge glob of speculation into the middle of an article anyway. Majutsukai 03:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Terminology This might be nitpicking of me, but aren't Sprites and Kernelsprites different things? The Kernelsprite is what you get when you prototype the Kernel that emerges from the Cruxtruder. Upon entering the Medium, the Kernel-half of the Kernelsprite splits into Light and Dark and spreads its prototypings to the denizens of the Medium. The Sprite half is left behind to assist the player that created it. As a result, wouldn't it be more correct to just call them Sprites after the Kernel-half has left? --Nerva Magnum 03:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :You're right, of course, but I'm not sure it's necessary to make such a fine distinction for the purposes of this article. Majutsukai 10:38, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :So who made the decision to move this to "Sprite"? "Kernelsprite" works better, IMO. - Janaro out. 12:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I moved it, on account of this article not actually being about kernelsprites at all. ~ 18:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Split Anyone else think we should split off the individal sprites into their own articles? It's been bugging me for a while now. ~ 01:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :It seems to me that they already have their own articles. Nanna, AFDave, Jaspers, and Aradia all have a section of their page devoted to their life as a kernelsprite. We aren't going to learn enough about the lusus kernelsprites in my opinion to warrant creating a whole page for each. I would agree with moving AFDave to a page called Davesprite, but then again I would rather not rename Jaspers to Jaspersprite and Nanna to Nannasprite because they are important characters regardless of being sprites. So with the consideration of symmetry I think it would be better to leave AFDave the way it is. Loverdesang 17:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::They do have their own articles, but this page is used as the primary one for their sprite states. I think the sections for the individual sprites should go on their respective pages, and this article should be used to describe sprites in general. ~ 20:37, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree that this page could become more about kernelsprites in general. I like to think of this page as more of a disambiguation article. However, I do think there needs to be at least one page where all of the kernelsprites from the individual sessions are put next to each other to be compared. Loverdesang 23:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Recent Developments "According to Davesprite, Sburb players unlock the power to have their Kernelsprites accompany them through the gates at a later point in the game. " Nannasprite JUST NOW gave John a pendant that (unless she's pranking him) will allow him to summon her at any time. Is this what Davesprite was talking about? ferailo9 16:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Without a doubt, so go ahead and add it into the page if you like. - Jumpjet2k 17:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sprite Sheets Where do i put the sheets then? any ideas? -Jack Blackstone :Just make a "sprite sheets" page. ~ 20:52, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Sprite colours So, this may be coincidence, but isn't it the case that all the beta kids' sprites are the same colours as their corresponding alphas kids' text colour / symbols? In which case, I'm guessing the reverse will also be true. 13:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC)prunescholar I agree with that theory. Only problem is that the Alpha Session's Prospit and Derse have no prototyping towers, so the Sprites would be all but useless. experimentalDeity 13:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) My original theory was incorrect. We've now seen Jane's unprototyped kernel, and the relationship between the spite / text colours follows that in the image to the right - From outermost to innermost: •John •Jane’s Sprite •Nannasprite •Jane Don't know if we'll ever see the other kernels, but it would be interesting if they also followed this pattern. Prunescholar 07:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :I can see that this conversation has been long abandoned, but I do think that it would be interesting to see more charts along this format of B1 kid text / B2 sprite body / B1 sprite body / B2 kid text, with of course Jaspersprite's text included in there wherever it naturally fits in the color progression. 10:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Upcoming sprites Would anyone believe that the other two pre-scratch kids Sprites are more dead trolls? :Considering how many people assumed prior to this update that the remaining 3 would be like this, I am fairly sure everyone is willing to believe it, though I personally suspect a twist with at least one of the sprites (e.g. 1 troll prototyping + 1 non-troll prototyping). - The Light6 (talk) 11:43, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::There are only three A2 troll corpses left (Equius, Nepeta and Feferi), so at least one of Roxy and Dirk's sprites can't be a double troll combo. Unless of course a friendly clown managed to find Aradia's original corpse from god knows how long back. 12:48, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, hence why I think there will be a twist with one of them. But yeah, considering Aradia's body was kinda destroyed and she is currently alive I doubt we will see her prototyped, especially since we already saw her as a sprite, why do it again? But it is worth noting that Sollux had two corpses, however for various reasons I doubt Gamzee got Sollux's other one. - The Light6 (talk) 12:53, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::If you mean Sollux's pre-entry corpse, then he may also have had access to Vriska's pre-ascension one as well, not to mention the possibility of others (like himself, or Eridan). Gamzee's presence in the cherubs' session may also be an attempt to aquire Calliope's dead dream self. We also know from Aradia that ghosts can be prototyped, but it's obvious that Solerisprite was not created in that manner. There are certainly a lot of possibilities, but I think I'll stick with the original theory. Taneth (talk) 15:13, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm betting the mix will be Equius and Sollux for Dirk's sprite... because of Sollux's whole bifrucation gimmick... unless it's just Equius.. But I'd place money on and Equisol. -- FaeQueenCory (talk) 02:33, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sollux's other corpse isn't available. Because it isn't a corpse. It'll likely be just Equius or Equius and Dirk's severed head. 02:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Don't know where you got the idea that Sollux's corpse wasn't a corpse. :::::::*Sollux died from the vast glub while entering, fate of body unknown. :::::::*Sollux in his Derse dream body piloted the meteor to the Green Sun killing himself, Gamzee claimed this corpse. :::::::So yeah, Erisolsprite was either prototyped with the body that died taking the trolls to the Green Sun or Gamzee managed to claim Sollux's original body. - The Light6 (talk) 03:51, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::By his "other corpse" I meant the living half ghost body. That was admittedly poorly worded, I'm just kinda doubting he found the original body. Anyway, possibilities are Dirk's head and Calliope's head (which Gamzee likely has). Equius goes without saying. Aradia and Sollux are possibilities, but more remote ones, as it would be hard to get to their original bodies. 04:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::0_0 Cause you totally need the entirety of something to prototype it. It'd be pretty easy for someone who cuts up the bodies to put some of one body in this kernelsprite and some in this other. For that idea, however, Eridan would be the easier... give how he is already bifurcated... but I think Sollux would be more apt... given his gemini theme. -- FaeQueenCory (talk) 19:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Request comment on what I think is an error. "Kernelsprites require one pre-entry prototyping in order for the battlefield to successfully evolve to its final form, which is necessary in order to allow the Genesis Frog to grow." I believe this is false; let me explain. The game session requires, as a condition of winning, every Kernelsprite (that is, one for each player) to be pre-entry prototyped at least once (dead sessions and "special" sessions where materials come from outside the Medium instance are both notable exceptions). Without the full ''prototyping, the Battlefield never fully matures, and the Genesis Frog cannot grow without a fully-developed battlefield. If ''some, but not all, of the Kernelsprites are pre-entry prototyped, this is a type of doomed null session (but not ''a void session). The reason it is doomed is that any Genesis Frog produced will lack a fully-developed Skaia medium in which it needs to grow, so the players cannot win. The reason it is still a typical null session is that the time limit for beating the game has not changed, even though the game cannot be trumped. In a session doomed by insufficient prototyping, the meteors will launch and Skaia will defend itself as usual within the standard timeframe. This means there will be exiles, a ruined home planet, and the self-cloning process is allowed to exist. In a void session, ''none ''of the Kernelsprites are pre-entry prototyped. Void sessions are special because the initial state of the Battlefield is the only state permanently locked in a forced stalemate (no pieces other than the two Kings are allowed to participate). There is no time limit and no consorts are alive when the players enter. The Veil remains unchanged, as no meteors are ever summoned. There exists no portal back to the home planet unless one exists on Prospit or Derse. Monsters are extremely difficult and the "goal" of the session is long-term (and possibly there is no goal in the general case). Presumably, in any normal null session (whether it fails from a missed prototyping or more general failure) the entire Veil will be sent to destroy Skaia. Thus after the game's conclusion, there will be no Veil remaining. Players could continue to live on their quest planets, but it's not clear whether the enemies will still be there in large number. Players could live on the destroyed home planet. Void sessions provide greater flexibility and players can remain in the Medium for years with little difficulty. It's notable that not all of the meteors in the post-scratch trolls' Medium were launched at Skaia. Their session was not a standard null session, however. Although Karkat refers to it as a "null session", theirs is technically a winning session. The Universe they created was imperfect, and the entry gate was destroyed before they could travel to it, but since the session was technically won, meteors remained in the Veil. Anyway, can someone please confirm whether or not I'm right about the game requiring (for victory in a non-dead, non-imported materials session) a full prototyping, not just a single pre-entry Kernelsprite prototyping? TricksterWolf (talk) 09:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :I think you might be repeating more than is needed for the topic at hand, but I digress. The comic has stated that only a single pre-entry prototyping is needed, we are only saying what has already been said. In any case, the B1 Battlefield is being used to make B2 winnable, and 3 out of 4 of the B1 entries only had a single prototyping pre-entry. The only sprite that was fully prototyped prior to entry was Rose's. In any case, the trolls did create a universe so your premise is already null and the reason the universe the trolls created was imperfect was explicitly stated to be because they missed the final frog, nothing about the Battlefield was said, and if it did cause a problem that would also exist in the universe the kids will create, however the story is drawing to its conclusion, that means such an arc is unlikely given the time, which means if it isn't an issue than the statement is correct and only a single pre-entry prototyping is needed. - The Light6 (talk) 09:46, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm '''certain '''the comic said a fully-evolved Battlefield is required for the Genesis Frog. Can you point me to your reference? I think you might be misinterpreting what was actually meant as "for each sprite, a single pre-entry prototyping is needed". TricksterWolf (talk) 09:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Ha! Found it. From 6602: :::"ROSE: Without 'successive prototypings, the battlefield will never reach its ''final form, which must be fertilized'' to grow a new universe." :::Seems clear to me. TricksterWolf (talk) 09:54, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Rose is clearly talking about successive prototypings as in, one (or two) received as reach player enters, until all players have entered. And especially given the context of the conversation, Rose would mention that John needed to prototype Jade's sprite twice, she doesn't, she only says it needs to be prototyped. And if two were needed than it would already be impossible due to John and Dave's single prototyping entry, but it isn't. - The Light6 (talk) 10:01, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Seriously? The comic is very clear that the only way for the Battlefield to reach its final form is if each player prototypes their sprite before entering. This is what "successive prototyping" refers to. The Battlefield cannot reach its final form until all players have entered the game. Where are you getting this stuff...? TricksterWolf (talk) 10:04, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Wait, I think you're confused about my question. I'm saying that each sprite must be prototyped once pre-entry, and the way it's currently worded it sounds like (to me) only one of the player's sprites need be prototyped at all. It's ambiguously worded at least. It sounds like you're parroting back what I was saying above in the tl;dr post, so let me know if I'm misreading you please. TricksterWolf (talk) 10:06, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'll admit that personally I'm very confused by your meaning, it seems like your point was "every sprite needs to be prototyped twice pre-entry or the game is unwinnable", and it also seems to me that you're entirely misunderstanding what The Light6 is saying. 10:14, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It seems there was a misunderstanding, I think your initial post contained far too much irreverent information which is what caused the confusion, to me you were saying that you think sprites had to be prototyped twice pre-entry in order to be successful. As for your interpretation of the quote from the article, I think the quote is clear, it says that Kernelsprite'''s require one prototyping pre-entry, not "a Kernelsprite needs to be prototyped prior to entry", I am fairly sure the article is already clear on the matter. - The Light6 (talk) 10:12, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I appreciate your perspective but it wasn't entirely clear for me for the same reason (plural sprites require one prototyping can be read as all of the sprites together only require one in total; this is reinforced by the definition of a special void session, hence the diatribe above). I've made a minor change to the text to clarify. I don't mind if it changes from this but I would prefer at least an "each" in there to remove the ambiguity. TricksterWolf (talk) 10:16, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Now that you've made the edit I do see the point you were trying to make, and I do think that the new wording makes it much clearer. 10:20, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Prototype Limits Long-winded discussion moved to Forum:Prototype Limits Can you prototype a sprite with a sprite? I see no reason why not, its a very simple solution to the evolving king and queens/Jack problem because it essentially turn them into what the king and queen/Jack are. All sprites put into one. The3rdplayer (talk) 18:26, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :It really does raise the question of what the prototyping effect on them would be, exactly. And by the way, before Hussie apparently debunked the idea, a lot of people speculated that Caliborn's cruxtruder had released his and Calliope's kernelsprites at exactly the same time, causing them to try to prototype each other and a sort of "divide by zero" error, which led to the black hole collapse. That would be the real issue with it, the kernelsprite being prototyped also trying to prototype the kernelsprite it was being added to. 22:02, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::That's tier one prototyping where the sprite has no say. I'm talking post medium entry where the sprite can say what it does and does not want to be prototyped with. All you need is for one to try to be prototyped and the other to not to avoid the whole cataclysmic black hole effect problem. The3rdplayer (talk) 22:37, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm really not so sure its ability to decide has anything to do with being pre- or post-entry. The only instance (to my recollection, at least) where a sprite was supposedly indicating what it wanted to be prototyped with was crowsprite floating near Cal's remains. In regards to that, :::*It was already tier one prototyped, which might mean it had a higher intelligence level. :::*Alternatively, Dave may have been completely imagining that the sprite was actually requesting to be prototyped with Cal. :::*Actually, come to think of it, the harlequinsprite didn't want to be prototyped with the joke book, but it had to actually avoid physical contact with the book to avoid being prototyped. I don't think a sprite can just "decide" not to be prototyped with an object that's thrown into it, so that theory doesn't work. :::Besides, if the goal here really is to prevent the underlings and royalty from evolving, it's as simple as not prototyping with anything, or making all prototypings post-entry. 23:00, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::First, all the sprites you're talking about a tier 1 where they aren't quiet sentient. Second, the goal is not to prevent evolution, rather to create a being on the exact same level as whoever wears the ring. To make a "omnisprite" so to speak. The3rdplayer (talk) 23:18, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::And in case you bring anything up about not being able to pass tier 2 prototyping Dave merged his sprite with a crow, then Cal, then future him. So tier 3+ sprites are possible. The3rdplayer (talk) 23:18, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::Umm, that's not what happened; Dave prototyped his sprite with the crow, creating Crowsprite. Alternate future Dave tier 2 prototyped his sprite with Lil Cal to create Calsprite, but then Alt Dave travelled back to BEFORE he prototyped Lil Cal and tier 2 prototyped himself to create Davesprite. At no point was Dave's sprite 3x prototyped. :::::Also I have to make a point about Hussie debunking the idea that two kernels created the black hole. While that is a standard thing for dead sessions we were never actually told what triggered the collapse. We know from exposition that launching a dead session is hard, for some reason any player that launches one is lucky to have even got that far, this has lead to speculation that only extreme circumstances where a player does have potential coplayers but somehow only plays by themself somehow triggers a dead session (e.g. Caliborn could've played with Calliope but he killed her and so made it single player even though she had a dream self and everything) and that by doing so the cruxtruder releases the player's own sprite, as well as the one that should've went to their coplayer who will never play. So yeah, the idea isn't fully debunked. - The Light6 (talk) 00:48, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Really? Awesome, I'm very glad to hear that the double kernelsprite theory hasn't been debunked entirely. I don't know if you recall, but I was one of the ones most strongly behind the idea, especially with all the evidence (the dual colors it was flashing in, for instance). I think somebody was saying it was debunked when Hussie said Caliborn released his sprite, singular. ::::::And The3rdplayer, I think I'm getting a better idea of what you mean now. You're suggesting that all the tier two sprites prototype with each other, in order to create a being with all the same attributes as anyone wearing the ring (plus post-entry prototypings), right? It's an interesting idea. And for the record, I want to clarify that your use of the term kernel'sprite is what threw me off. Usually the distinction is made that kernelsprite means entirely unprototyped, and sprite means tier one or two prototyped. ::::::In regards to tier 3(+) prototyping, The Light6 is right about how it happened with Dave. You oughta read that part again. As for whether it's ''possible? I'm not sure, but I doubt it. Like I said before, I imagine simply touching the sprite would prototype it. At no point did we see a tier 0 or 1 sprite touch an object and subsequently not prototype it, and similarly we've seen tier 2 sprites interacting with objects before. For example, Davesprite holding his sword. While you could theoretically be right about them choosing to prototype with objects or not at this point, and while it hasn't technically been addressed either way, I personally have to doubt that it's something that could happen. We'll just have to wait and see, whether it happens in comic or is debunked by word of god. ''' 01:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Nice to see you finally understand what I mean. I have changed the title so to prevent further confusion. The3rdplayer (talk) 15:21, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ← Resetting indent "At no point did we see a tier 0 or 1 sprite touch an object and subsequently not prototype it" Actually... - The Light6 (talk) 03:41, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :Well then, damn. I was thinking such a generalized statement was a bad idea even as I was writing it, but I couldn't think of any examples. Maybe a player / anyone other than the sprite itself has to decide to prototype the object? Maybe it has to truly be thrown into its center or core? Idk. Another minor note: those pages just now reminded me, kernelsprite vs. sprite isn't simply judged by prototyping, it's just whether or not the thing has entered the Medium and "hatched" or not. With the exception of unprototyped void session sprites still being kernelsprites post-entry. How does that work exactly, by the way? Upon entering do they "hatch" blank information and just maintain their circular form? Or do they hatch normally upon being prototyped, except with no towers to receive the information? 04:25, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Something strange? For Jasper sprite it went Jasper then the princess doll and had Jasper being the dominant personallity. With Cal sprite the crow came first but Cal dominated. Does this mean the stronger soul becomes the dominant part of a sprite? And if soul would that mean all trolls have equally powerful spirits? The3rdplayer (talk) :Okay the first part I said is relevant but not how I stated it. Jasper being able to speak and stuff proves animals in homestuck have "souls". Which means the crow had a soul which was overriden by Cal for some reason instead of meshing together like the trolls. The3rdplayer (talk) 22:08, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::This is actually briefly covered on the page already, prototyping section, paragraph 3, I wrote that paragraph to be a bit vague to only reflect the things we've seen in-comic as opposed to my interpretation of it, but since you've brought it up, here is my interpretation (interestingly due to people bringing this up on the forum I was just talking about this a week ago). ::Prototyping component can be categorised by level/tier/or priority, or course tier is also used for the order of prototyping so lets avoid that one. When things of alternate priority are prototyped the component with the highest priority is the dominant component, with the lower priority component taking a backset to mostly influencing the physical form and a few mental traits. When two things of the same priority are prototyped they are forced into a more equal merge. ::The priorities are simply, from lowest to highest: Inanimate object, animal, sentient being. ::*Now lets see how that works out for all the (tier 2) sprites. ::*Harlequin doll + Nanna > Nanna - Nanna being a sentient being dominants the inanimate object. ::*Jaspers + Eldritch Princess > Jaspers - Jaspers being an animal dominants the inanimate object. ::*Crow + Lil Cal > Lil Cal - Now this would appear to prove me incorrect, but I want to deal with this at the end so hold on for a moment. ::*Crow + Dave > Dave - Dave being a sentient being dominants the animal. ::*Bec + Jade > Jade - Jade being a sentient being dominants the animal. ::*Frog statue + Aradia - Aradia being a sentient being dominants the inanimate object. ::*Troll 1 + Troll 2/Human's AI duplicate - Two sentient beings, an equal merger creating a new identity as evidenced by their fused names. ::Now Calsprite... On face value he seems to violate this rule, however later revelations I think account for this. We know that Lil Cal is a juju with a bunch of strange properties and may in fact be sentient himself as both Gamzee and Caliborn have mentioned talking or "communing" with him. Plus there is the consideration that at that particular point in time Lil Cal very well had Caliborn's soul inside of him. Ultimately Lil Cal remains an anomaly, fitting for an anomalous being. If he is sentient it might mean that had he been prototyped with another sentient being that it would have been an equal merger, but perhaps Lil Cal exists between the animal and sentient object prototypings, this would not mean the priorities idea is wrong, just incomplete due to lack of information. Or for all we know, Lil Cal could horrifyingly be a higher priority than sentient beings. Repeating myself, when it comes to Lil Cal we just can never be certain. - The Light6 (talk) 00:05, December 21, 2013 (UTC) So what do we know about what happened to the lusussprites? Personally, I've been assuming that they probably got killed off during Bec Noir's rampage. The article speculates that they could've been killed off during the reckoning. So what do we actually know? Does anyone have pagerefs? -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 04:43, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :Nope there is nothing. All we know is they all died, nothing has ever been said in-or-out of the comic to explain it. However there is the question of why the trolls would prepare to claim the ultimate reward and not attempt to bring their guardians with them, suggesting the lususprites died before Bec Noir arrived. Also we know from the B1 session that sprites seem to be attracted to the Battlefield when there is nothing left for them to do, this has been speculated to be the sprite programming attempting to kill them off by bringing them into the path of the Reckoning, hell in Cascade Davesprite and Jadesprite have a meteor baring down on them and just seem to accept their fate before Jade ascends. Given the unexplained deaths of the lususprites and the observations in the B1 session, this theory emerged to cover both of these points. - The Light6 (talk) 04:56, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I did some searching. Karkat confirms that Crabdadsprite's dead on , Equius confirms that Aurthoursprite's dead in Alterniabound, and Nepeta talks about Pounce in the past-tense on . I couldn't find anyone unambiguously stating that they're all dead, but they didn't escape through the teleporter when Bec Noir attacked in the Jade: Enter flash, and they couldn't've survived . -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 05:58, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: confirmed his lusus only came back to life " " and when referring to her lusus. That is 5 out of 11 lususprites. - The Light6 (talk) 06:26, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Caliborn/single-player sprite purpose - incorrect? I am unsure, but wasn't Caliborn's sprite actually self-prototyping with Calliope's sprite, thus creating the black hole? I personally saw the event unfold like that, as the kernelsprite in question had a quirk in colour, in that it was both red and green at the same time. To me, this indicates two kernelsprites self-prototyping in an endless loop, dissolving into the anarchy of a black hole. Due to this, I think the "single-player" explaination is wrong. can anyone confirm if I am right or wrong? Did I miss a pesterlog? -- 17:59, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Thats a theory. Another explanation is that it registered Calliope and Calliborn as the same person and used both of their quirks. The2ndplayer (talk) 18:07, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::We know the black hole is standard to dead sessions, as this was outright stated by Hussie when he described it. So it's definitely a result of Caliborn embarking on a solo session. Beyond that, the specifics are undetermined. It's not clear what would happen if, say, a session that would ordinarily be intended to have eight players ended up dead. Or if such a thing would even ever happen, since the nullity of any given session is a predestined outcome. It may be that more intended players would just lead to several kernelsprites "interprototyping" as theorised with Caliborn's, or it could be something totally different. All we know for sure is that the solo player of a dead session can only deploy the cruxtruder, which produces a kernelsprite that, for some reason that we don't know the specifics of, collapses into a black hole, which then serves as the entry mechanism :::Hussie talks about it in : :::"And then there's a dead session, which is a void session but worse. It's started by a single player. The kernelsprite collapses into a black hole, sucking the planet into it, and eventually the sun and entire solar system. There is no hope of creating a universe in such a session under any circumstance, not even with outside help. Victory and defeat in a dead session are dictated by totally different terms." :::-- Gordon Ecker (talk) 00:28, June 5, 2014 (UTC) post-scratch sprites does gamzee getting tied up mean that in the new retconned timeline, the post-scratch sprites as we know them will cease to exist? Cookiefonster (talk) 00:19, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Not if they tagged along on LOWAS like Jaspersprite. Two of them exploded anyway so 00:54, January 21, 2015 (UTC) EDIT CONFLICT :that's yet to be confirmed, and actually I do believe that Gamzee first rides the comet to earth, earth is send to Universe C, and placed near a red super giant, where he raises Calliope/Caliborn, and then goes back in time to before comet reached B2... if the corpses are left on the comet (and he's allowed to remain on the comet) then he can still make them into sprites. only he won't have vriskas corpse, or any other troll who wasn't killed, I predict that there may be a Eqirossprite, and our old friends Erisolsprite, and Fefetasprite. but really at this point all bets are off. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 00:58, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I hadn't considered that ARqiuis and Erisol might Ride LOWAS I guess it may be the case, we've only to wait and see. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 01:03, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Sprite infoboxes Sorry, I didn't know where to bring this up, but I have an issue with the sprite infoboxes, namely the implementation of the tabs. Normal character infoboxes use tabs for the different appearances of a character, but sprite infoboxes have their prototyping components, and sometimes both (Jaspersprite). Could we start putting the tabs with components under a overarching "Components" tab, just so there's a clear distinction? -- 16:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea, though I think there needs to be a distinction between a prototyping component and something that is contiguous with the sprite. e.g. Alternate Future Dave isn't just a component of Davesprite, he is Davesprite, the crow and Crowsprite are instead components of him. I mean for sprites where they are their own unique thing and not contiguous with anyone and everything is just a component (the B2 sprites frequently being examples) would have everything that isn't the sprite under components, I just feel that distinction should be made. - The Light6 (talk) 19:13, June 4, 2015 (UTC) That makes sense. So Davesprite and Jadesprite are of the first type, while the B2 sprites (aside from Tavrosprite) are of the second type. The only remaining question is Jasprosesprite^2, but their name suggests both Rosesprite and Jaspersprite are components. -- 19:27, June 4, 2015 (UTC) What happened to them? Do we know what happened to the sprites after the events of ACT 7? I don't think they were featured at all in the flash-forward to the new Can Town, which could possibly be significant. It might be that they wither merged with their alpha selves, which could cause complications with those who had two or more living entities within them (Davepeta, Jasprose, etc.) or they could simply stop existing. Stripefeather (talk) 03:06, April 26, 2016 (UTC)